Sea Vessels
Boats are the main method of travel in Arcane Adventure, some made more durable with the ability to deal massive damage with cannons, while others are made for travelling quickly across the waters. All boats except the Rowboat have cannons. To aim, shift the camera to one side of the ship, and red areas will appear to indicate where it will fire. If driving a boat, the entire ship side lights up. If standing at a cannon, a red line will light up. This is a new way of aiming your cannons as of v1.4. Boats Rowboat "A small, one-person rowboat used for travel." You first get this by completing the Crazy Wizards quest acquired from Theos the War Phoenix. The boat later appears in all ship shops. Requires level 1. Fifth fastest (slowest) of all obtainable boats. Has two speeds: normal and sprinting speed. Achieve sprinting speed by pressing control. However, this drains your stamina. Sailboat "A small ship with a single mast and one cannon on each side, can seat up to fourpeople." A small sized boat with 1 cannon on each side with 3 passenger seats. Found in all ship shops. Requires level 30. It can be upgraded for turning or sailing speed 8 times, and has a maximum of 6000 HP. Fastest of all obtainable boats. Caravel "A medium-sized ship with two masts and two cannons on each side, can seat up to six people." A medium sized boat with 4 cannons and 3 passenger seats. Found in all ship shops. Requires level 50. Starts off with a base health of 1200HP, and has a maximum hp of 20000 at level 200 (100x current level) Third fastest of all obtainable boats. Frigate "A large-sized ship with three masts and six cannons on each side, can seat up to five people." A large sized boat with 6 cannons on the sides and has 4 passenger seats. Can only be bought at Borealis Shipwreck in Second Sea. Requires level 100. Fourth fastest of all obtainable boats. Ketch A large sized boat that looks similar to a sailboat but longer with more seats and cannons. Only found in Miss Molly at Second Sea near Judgment Island. Requires level 80. 2nd fastest of all obtainable boats. Blueprints Blueprints can be used to upgrade certain perimeters of the ship; speed, turning and health. They start at a cheap price and their prices increases each time you use them and can get ridiculously high the more you buy them. Due to the hefty and expensive investments, it is not recommended to upgrade your ship unless you plan to stick to it for a long period of time. Additionally, newly-bought ships will be reset and will not have any upgrades you had on your previous ship. Sail Blueprint ' "Equip this and click your ship to permanently increase it's max speed by strengthening the material of the sails." Can be bought from boat shops or found in chests and used by anyone level 30 or over. Has a limit to how many can be applied. Cannot be applied to Rowboats. '''Steer Blueprint ' "Equip this and click your ship to permanently increase it's turning speed by improving the rudder." Can be bought from boat shops or found in chests, usable after level 49. Has a limit to how many can be applied. Can be applied to any boat. 'Hull Blueprint ' "Equip this and click your ship to permanently increase it's max health by strengthening the wood of the hull." Can be bought from boat shops at level 30 or over, or found in chests. Has a limit to how many can be applied which varies on the user's experience level and type of boat. Can be applied to any boat. '''Ship Nametag "Equip this and enter a name for your boat." Can only be bought from boat shops, at any level. Permanently changes the name of the boat. This blueprint is the only exception to the blueprint reset when buying a new boat. Can be applied to any boat. Cannonballs Cannonballs can be used as ammunition for the cannons on boats, each dealing a fixed amount of damage except for the magic cannonball. Cannonballs are also used as ammunition for Cannon Fist, albeit the damage will not be as strong as being shot from a cannon and will scale to your strength (and magic power for magic cannonballs) instead of having fixed damage. 25 Ib. Cannonballs "The smallest and cheapest cannonball, deals 100 per hit." Deals 100 damage when shot from a cannon. Requires Level 30+ to purchase. 50 lb. Cannonballs "A decent cannonball that deals 150 per hit." Deals 150 damage when shot from a cannon. Requires Level 30+ to purchase. 100 Ib. Cannonballs "The largest and most expensive cannonball, deals 200 per hit." Deals 200 damage when shot from a cannon. Requires Level 30+ to purchase. Borealis 300 Ib. Cannonballs "A rare cannonball salvaged from Borealis Shipwreak, deals 600 damage per hit." Deals 600 damage when shot from a cannon. Can only be bought at Borealis Shipwreck. Requires Level 150+ to purchase. Magic Cannonballs "A cannonball that can store Magic Energy in it. Effects and damage vary with Level and Magic type." Damage dealt and effects will vary depending on the Level and Magic type of the player. Requires Level 50+ to purchase. 1000 lb. Cannonballs Unobtainable An extremely large cannonball that is fired from Romulus when riding the Rumbling Caldera. Demolish boats and players alike with ease. Rams Stone Ram "A navel ram made of stone." which can be attached to a Caravel or a Frigate by anyone over level 49. A less expensive, but less powerful version of the steel ram. Steel Ram ''' "A navel ram made of steel." which can be attached to a Caravel or a Frigate, usable at level 60 or over. A more expensive, but more powerful version of the stone ram. '''Magic Ram "A navel ram that conducts magic energy." which can be attached to a Caravel or a Frigate at level 60 or higher. The colour of the ram will match the magic of the owner of the boat. NOTE: '''When ramming another's boat, keep in mind your own boat will also take damage upon ramming. '''Boat Tools Hammer ''' "Allows you to repair damage dealt to your ship." Can only be used when standing on boat by anyone over level 30. Repairs the boat's health over time at 1% per 75 Lamina. '''Paintbrush "Used for painting parts of your ship. Select a color and click a part of your ship to color it." Allows players over level 30 to customize the colour of their boat with a very limited palette, which can be expanded upon with the More Ship Colors gamepass found in the store tab of Arcane Adventures. '''NOTE: '''Tools will be lost upon death or leaving/rejoining the game. Category:Transportation Category:Tools